Internet browsers and other applications may be used by network computing devices to access information saved on other network computing devices that are remotely located. For example, web sites served by remote computers may be browsed, data stored by remote computers may be downloaded, and email messages may be sent to and received from remote servers. Each one of these interactions between remotely located network computers is a potential network browsing memory.